A Thousand and Counting
by Only Fear Fear Itself
Summary: JackBunny. No plot, really. Dedicated to RueRajaram. Collection of songfics
1. A Thousand Years

_**This has literally no plot. Just me being bored, and having a song stuck in my head. HOWEVER! This is dedicated to my friend RueRajaram, who has amazayn stories. Without her, I would not be here to be bored half to death...so it's a win some, loose some thing. I am making NO sense...so, I guess I'll continue on to say...*dramatic music***_

_**I DO NOT OWN JACK, BUNNYMUND, A THOUSAND YEARS, OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! *gasp* I know, right? **_

_**I do own Addison, Andrea, and Aiden. Yay for me!**_

_**Please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks, I think that is all...READ ON, MY PEEPS**_!

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"

Jack looked down at the Warren, searching eagerly for the Pooka. He smiled when he found their three kits, sleeping in their rooms. There was no sign of the Easter Bunny, however, and Jack was beginning to worry. He flew down into the Warren and entered each child's bedroom. He bent down and softly kissed each child's soft head.

They weren't young, per se, Aiden being nine, Addison was eleven, and Andrea was sixteen. They were still his little babies, no matter how old they were.

"One step closer"

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Jack went back outside and flew to the top of the Warren, once again searching for the bunny. Where could he be?

He wasn't in there room, wasn't anywhere in the Warren. He flew to Tooth's palace, North's workshop, and Sandy's home that he shares with Pitch.

He wasn't anywhere.

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this"

"One step closer"

Jack gave up and sat at the top of the Warren, thinking. It's been a hundred years since they had defeated Pitch and he had become a guardian. In that time, he hadn't changed much, and the other guardians haven't either, except for Bunny.

Aster had become softhearted and sweet. The tough, I-can-do-it-myself persona had fallen to reveal a fluffy rabbit, that just wanted help, love, and a family. Jack had been the one to reveal him that, and he was happy he had. If he hadn't, well, they would still be fighting and hating one another, instead of coming home to each other and their family.

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Bunny looked around the Warren, trying to find his gift for Jack; it was turning out to be mission impossible. He finally gave up, and went out to get a new one, as well as deliver eggs to the whole world. Why did they have to get married on Easter?

Oh, right...beginning of Spring...new birth...stupid sentimental reasons.

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"One step closer  
One step closer"

Bunny returned to the Warren, exhausted, but determined to find his mate. He searched for a while, finally spotting the forever teen at the top off their house.

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"I'm not a bunny, mate." A voice said, surprising Jack and making him nearly fall off the Warren.

"I never called you one."

"Aye, but you were thinken it." Jack smiled.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Easter is tomorrow mornin'. I was deliverin' some eggs."

"Oh, yeah." They fell into silence until Bunnymund cleared his throat.

"Ya know what else is tomorrow?"

"Mm. I give up, what?"

"Our 70th anniversary."

"We are so old."

"No, we aren't. We will be young forever." Jack smiled and cuddled into Bunny.


	2. AN

The lyrics for this story have been removed. Look at the chapter name for the name of the song it is too. Thanks!


End file.
